


粉々に砕かれた心臓

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Zephirin de Valhourdin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	粉々に砕かれた心臓

粉々に砕かれた心臓

艾默里克×泽菲兰

预警：俗

玄关响起敲门的声音，艾默里克一个鲤鱼打挺蹿起来，三步并作两步冲向门口。

“……哪位？”他贴着门试探。

“……是我。”门外传来泽菲兰的声音，“我的外套没拿。”那人等了等，觉得这个回答不够清楚，任何一个智力正常的伊修加德人都做不出这种事，只能继续解释，“走到一半才想起来，我明天还要穿。”

艾默里克心说你怎么可能不穿衣服就出门，伊修加德任何一个智力正常的人都做不出这种事。他清清嗓子，让自己的声音柔和动听。

“今天太晚了，泽菲兰阁下，明天来拿可以吗？”这话说出口他自己都觉得残忍。

泽菲兰沉默一会，忍辱负重地说：“外面下雪了。”

艾默里克也沉默了，他不能让神殿骑士团的团长候补冻死，起码不能冻死在自家门前，在责任和同情的双重鞭策下，他打开了门。

风卷着雪花扑在他脸上，只穿睡衣的艾默里克打了个冷颤，泽菲兰身着单衣，抱着双臂，冻得鼻尖通红，看起来惨兮兮的。他身上落了一层雪，显然是在门口犹豫了很久。

艾默里克心软了，他侧身让开：“快进来！”

谁知泽菲兰摇摇头。“不，我就在门口等您，麻烦帮我拿一下外套，被我放在餐厅的椅背上。”

他脸色惨白，不穿铠甲显得身形尤为瘦弱，艾默里克总觉得他下一秒就会昏厥――每次泽菲兰逞强做他能力外的事时，艾默里克总有这种错觉。

“您去客厅烤烤火。”艾默里克断然不能让泽菲兰昏厥，他哈出一口热气，冻得牙关哆嗦，“我去拿衣服，您进来暖暖身子。”

年轻气盛的泽菲兰摇摇头：“我不进去。”

年轻气盛的艾默里克也犟了起来：“那我就不给您拿外套。”

“请不要开玩笑。”泽菲兰皱眉，看起来像鬼魂，“我要赶在宵禁前回去，我不会再给您添麻烦了，艾默里克阁下！”

艾默里克心一横，说：“您的外套被我扔进壁炉当柴火了，泽菲兰阁下！”

泽菲兰：“……”

艾默里克：“……”

泽菲兰扭头就走，艾默里克眼疾手快地拽住他，泽菲兰一惊，下意识地要挣脱，艾默里克更加用力，两人拉拉扯扯，泽菲兰又气又恨，恨不得割袍断袖以示清白。

“艾默里克·德·博雷尔！你这是做什么！成何体统！”

“下周就要选神殿骑士团的团长了，我们公平竞争，我绝不会让您在这之前出什么意外！”艾默里克语速飞快，“教皇陛下如果知道您是从我宅邸里出来后感冒的，那我还算什么骑士！”

泽菲兰尽力反抗：“快把我的衣服拿出来！”

“我不能让您在我家门口受累，我们是同期，必须互相关怀！”

泽菲兰深吸一口气――颤抖地深吸一口气：“我不需要――”

客厅的落地钟轰鸣，两人同时呆住，十一声钟响仿佛灵灾，泽菲兰面色煞白，也不知是不是冻的。

“……骑士团的宿舍关门了。”艾默里克心情复杂地说，“您回不去了。”

“……我去忘忧骑士亭。”

“您带钱了吗？”艾默里克问。

“我去赊账。”

“女神哈罗妮在上！”艾默里克高声说，“您身为神殿骑士，未来的神殿骑士团总骑士长，居然通宵不归，还去云雾街的酒馆赊账，这事要是传出去，陛下一定会痛心疾首，顺便还会谴责我置你不顾，本届神殿骑士团的两位团长候补居然都如此不合格，这简直是伊修加德最大的丑闻！”

他说得情真意切，七分真心，三分靠演，泽菲兰愤恨地看着他，想说点什么，发现自己不会反驳。

“……艾默里克。”他咬牙切齿地说，“你天生就是干这行的料！”

“随便您怎么说我。”艾默里克沉稳地说，“不要意气用事，泽菲兰阁下，您也不想让教皇陛下看到我们不和。”

他没等泽菲兰说话，立即补充：“当然，我们并没有不和。人不能为自己没犯过的错承担罪责！”

如果今晚有人曾犯错，那这人绝对不是艾默里克。

泽菲兰像贞洁烈女一样坐在墙边，一副抵死不从的样子，艾默里克平静地想，仿佛不久前亲吻我那个人不是他一样。

出于谨慎的考量，他问：“您的酒醒了吗？”

泽菲兰腾地站起来，他的脸以肉眼可见的速度飙红，当然也可能是体温回升、血液流动速度快所造成的。

“我无法接受这种羞辱！”他大声说，“如果您觉得受到冒犯，请和我决斗……”

“我没有觉得受到冒犯。”艾默里克把他按回座位，“您不用觉得难堪，如果我为此生气，就不会邀请您回来过夜。”

两人距离很近，泽菲兰眼神飘忽，艾默里克反倒觉得还好。神殿骑士团的骑士长选拔临近，为了缓和竞争对手间的关系，他邀请泽菲兰共进晚餐，泽菲兰出于礼貌赴约，两人对着一桌佳肴面面相觑，气氛不怎么活跃，艾默里克说，泽菲兰听，和谐到让人尴尬，就当艾默里克以为整晚都将是他的即兴演讲会时，泽菲兰喝了一口手边的酒。

泽菲兰站了起来。艾默里克出于紧张，也站了起来。泽菲兰深吸一口气，双手撑在桌上，开始针对艾默里克的演讲提出自己的意见，艾默里克当然不让步，两人各执己见，越吵越大声，泽菲兰语序颠倒，词不达意，当他把同一句话重复了四遍后，艾默里克终于明白，这人喝醉了。

他们的争论着实可笑，完全是鸡同鸭讲，艾默里克不理解泽菲兰的观点，泽菲兰听不进去艾默里克的话，两个人辩论到最激烈的时候，泽菲兰一把揪过艾默里克的领子，重重地吻住他的嘴唇。

艾默里克的嘴唇磕到牙上，疼得倒吸一口冷气，两个人的酒都醒了一半。泽菲兰亲了几秒――也可能亲了几万年，接着他松开艾默里克，后退两步，一脸惊恐，仿佛不明白自己做了什么。艾默里克满嘴血味，正想安抚几句，恢复理智的泽菲兰转身夺路而逃。

艾默里克呆立良久，衣冠不整，面对残羹剩饭毫无食欲，这一切发生得太快了……他拖着疲惫的身体上床思考对策，以后该如何面对这位同僚？如何向他解释？如何缓解双方的尴尬？艾默里克为自己的邀约付出了沉重的代价。

思考到昏昏欲睡时，沉寂已久的门被敲响。

他小心翼翼地试图亲吻泽菲兰，后者僵硬地别开脸，并不接受这个不清不楚的吻，艾默里克认真地问：“这不是您期望的吗？”

泽菲兰不说话，他根本无法回答这个问题，或许在漫天大雪里走回来就耗尽了他的全部勇气。

“那么，”艾默里克说，“如果您讨厌，您可以用力推开我。”

他的动作不轻不重，泽菲兰完全可以表示拒绝，但直到艾默里克撬开他的嘴唇，他都没有任何的反抗。

艾默里克舔到了泽菲兰嘴上的伤口，和他的伤在同一个位置――他们两个刚才都吃了苦头，艾默里克得寸进尺，缓慢地深入，他捏着泽菲兰的下巴强迫他张开嘴，舌尖越过颤抖的牙缝，舔舐他湿热的黏膜。

艾默里克无声加重这个吻，在这个柔软的、温暖的地方从容展现自己的温柔，他解开泽菲兰领口的第一颗扣子，逐渐向下，泽菲兰的锁骨、胸膛、小腹……依次暴露到空气中，他的手滑进衣领里，慢慢抚过肩膀，好褪下泽菲兰的衣服。泽菲兰终于推开了他，用力非常轻，两人嘴边扯出的那道光亮的线都没拉断，艾默里克甚至依依不舍地向前凑了一点。

“艾、艾默里克……”

艾默里克只得停下来：“怎么了？”

泽菲兰眼神愤怒：“你怎么这样熟练！”

艾默里克哑口无言，泽菲兰没有拒绝的动作，但他好像是真的有点生气，艾默里克解释：“这难道不是……起码的技能，我们的同期里甚至还有人有好几个情妇……”

“那是别人！”泽菲兰说完又有点泄气，“算了……你的感情经历确实和我没关系。”

艾默里克说：“我只和你做这些事。接下来的事也是――只和你做。”

他严肃时的样子异常英俊，他自己也清楚这点。他给了泽菲兰选择的余地，他知道泽菲兰不会拒绝。

“我很高兴你回来了。”他微笑着说，“感谢你给了我回应的机会，泽菲兰。”

泽菲兰叹了口气，他没有辩解，他只是徒劳地摇头，可能是警告艾默里克，也可能是在警告自己。

“……不可能有结果。”

他们之间并不能算作爱情，女神不会对他们施以半分祝福，倘若今夜没有下雪，倘若泽菲兰没有因为外套折返，这种莫名的感情会永远消逝。他们之间从未热烈过，冲动的亲吻只有一次，并且以后也绝不会有。他们是沉默的，甚至是隐忍的，因此他们看起来并不欢愉，可这确实源于某种悸动的爱――尽管这爱是错误的。赤裸的肉体贴在一起，呼吸和心跳声就是最好的告白，除此之外、那些不该说出口的感情都被压抑到死水之下。

艾默里克的手掌覆在泽菲兰胸前，一寸寸向下，透过薄薄的皮肤按压那人的肋骨，他稍微有些用力，指腹沿着骨骼斜向上，最终停在胸侧，他感受到有力的起搏，在这个胸腔里，泽菲兰的心脏跳得很快，平稳地，激烈地，狭小的房间，苍白的骑士，一颗心脏就在这里跳动。

壁炉烧得很旺，隔了一条走廊也可以听到毕毕剥剥的声音，深沉的夜色被火烧焦，木柴和松香的香气里，雪夜清冷的空气里，泽菲兰的皮肤也正在燃烧。艾默里克出了一层汗，他亲吻泽菲兰的锁骨，感受那里传来的细微的颤动。他不知该如何表示自己的珍视，但亲吻总归是没错的。

他的手指划过苍白的皮肤，感受上面伤疤细微的凸起，他半跪在床上，穿过稀疏的体毛扶起泽菲兰的阴茎，那里已经勃起了，前段渗出一些透明的液体。他用拇指抹去那些液体，打着旋撸动，他谨小慎微，一点错都不敢犯。

艾默里克其实不是很会，万幸的是泽菲兰比他更不会。泽菲兰起初咬着牙不发出声音，随后猛地吸气，大腿绷紧，艾默里克心中紧张，手上的动作更快，微凉的液体射到他手上，也射在床单上。泽菲兰的胳膊挡住脸，艾默里克扯开他的胳膊，俯身和他接吻。

这次他笨拙了很多，泽菲兰张开嘴，他却没法好好回应，艾默里克心如乱麻，他直起身，分开泽菲兰的大腿，大腿根的皮肤光滑，没有一点伤痕，艾默里克无法将视线停在这里，他在意其他的地方，其他任何露出的部位几乎都有伤口，砍伤，擦伤，烧伤，甚至是贯穿伤，它们在泽菲兰的皮肤上尤为明显――但这没什么稀奇的，艾默里克身上也是这样，任何一个神殿骑士团的成员都是这样。

他掰开泽菲兰的后穴，小心地伸进去一根手指，接着是两根。男人的后穴天生不是用来做爱，因此就算艾默里克做足了准备，插进去的时候泽菲兰依旧下意识地收紧，艾默里克停在一半，费力地抽出来，再次进入时稍微容易了一些。

泽菲兰鬓角全是汗，他在集中注意放松身体，好让艾默里克不受伤；艾默里克口干舌燥，他扶着泽菲兰的腰，缓慢地挺入，好让泽菲兰也不受伤。

这是困难的磨合，他们看似耐心，实际都在焦虑。恐怕没有第二对情人能像他们一样从焦虑里获取满足，艾默里克小腹发热，麻酥的电流直冲大脑，他没有被性欲冲昏头，到达高潮的前一刻，他拔出阴茎，喘着气射在了泽菲兰身体外。

白色的精液溅到泽菲兰的大腿根部，泽菲兰眼睛里仿佛有一团雾，他凝视着狼狈的艾默里克，艾默里克倒在他身边，半边侧脸埋进枕头里。

他们没有对话，极力压抑喘息，唯恐自己失态。艾默里克不觉得很舒服，他没有多少快感，但世间爱人都会这么做，所以他们也这么做。他感觉到疼，泽菲兰一定比他更疼，他该如何询问泽菲兰的感受？

或许不该询问，他想。他们需要的不是柔声细语的安慰，他们的内心都坚韧，他们一起经历过去和现在，只有未来难以捉摸。

他们需要一个承诺。

艾默里克在喘气的间隔努力让自己的声音听起来沉稳些：“泽菲兰阁下，我向你保证，将来，以后，永远，我的心一定属于你……”

“别乱说！”泽菲兰口齿不清地制止，“我们的心应该永远、属于教皇陛下！”

艾默里克哑然失笑，没人知道他是教皇的私生子，泽菲兰的话在他听来有另外的深意。

“你该去……苍穹骑士团任职，他们一定欢迎。”他在对方耳边低声说。

这个笑话不好笑，而且在床上不太应景，艾默里克不知道说出这话的自己是什么心态，泽菲兰听不出他的弦外之音。他们都很累了，没有精力再去揣测对方的心意，于是这个话题就此搁置。

艾默里克在穿好衣服回主卧和留在客房间选择了后者，他家教良好，没有和同性同床共枕过，因此总觉得拘谨，不过幸好泽菲兰没有逐客的意思――尽管这是艾默里克家。床上很温暖，起码比神殿骑士的宿舍温暖不少，泽菲兰缓慢地呼吸，他刚才不知在雪地里等了多久。

“外面很冷吗。”艾默里克问。

“太冷了。”泽菲兰闭着眼睛，声音还是有些发颤，“你再不开门，我会冻死在那里。”

“我一直在等你敲门。”艾默里克说，“如果你不回来，我整晚都睡不着。”

“我的外套呢，真的烧了吗？”

“放在会客厅的长椅上，明早拿给你。”艾默里克说，“泽菲兰阁下，如果您不胜酒力，就不要沾酒。”

“您才是，艾默里克阁下，不清楚对方酒量的情况下，不应该随意倒酒。”

“真是苛刻。”艾默里克说，“只是普通的社交辞令，您如果不多锻炼酒量，担任总骑士长后有很多不必要的烦恼。毕竟在伊修加德，传统的社交是不可避免的。”

对于不善辞令的泽菲兰来说这确实是中肯的建议，但由艾默里克来提出，总难免让人怀疑其用意。艾默里克也意识到这点，随即补充：“我作为同僚给您一些建议――我们公平竞争，我不会让您的。”

“我不如你，一直都比不上你。”泽菲兰淡淡地说，“你天生有一种贵族的气度，即便你为平民说话，也不会在这伊修加德显得突兀，我非常明白，你比我更适合这个位子。”

他的语气平常，话语里没有艳羡或者妒忌，这是他们二人都明白的事实。

“不过你要是觉得我是因此才和你做这种事，那大可不必。”泽菲兰说，“是因为，因为我对你……”

艾默里克屏息凝神，随时准备迎接接下来的那句话，泽菲兰却突然刹车，他不知在看哪里，也不知在想什么，话已至此，他想说的都已经表达了出来。

“……算了，不是什么要紧的事。”

漫长的沉寂后，艾默里克开口：“我们都可以做得很好。”

“我当然知道。”泽菲兰平静地说，“无论我们谁登上那个位置，对于伊修加德来说都是好事。没有当选也不该有怨言，我们是伊修加德的骑士。”

“伊修加德的骑士”一词仿佛带着无上的荣光，泽菲兰以此为傲，他受的教育让他成为积极向上的骑士，所有受女神祝福的骑士，都为了这一荣光奋力拼搏。伊修加德的骑士中没有人比泽菲兰和艾默里克做得好。骑士的梦想从来不是为自己，骑士眼中必须得是信仰，是伊修加德的未来。

艾默里克嗯了一声，他切实感受到了这种骄傲。泽菲兰终于展现了今晚的第一个微笑，他很少笑，他给人的感觉通常是谦恭的，是平易近人的，他的积极不通过笑容表达，而是通过脚踏实地的行动表达，与他相比，擅长感染人的艾默里克更有成为领导者的素质。

泽菲兰翻了个身，和艾默里克面对面地躺着，他看起来轻松极了，表情柔和不少，他本来很瘦，偏偏选择最沉重的大剑，所以他好像总是在背负什么，或者即将要背负什么。现在他们同床共枕，额头差一点就能抵到一起，没有肢体接触，暧昧的气氛却在此刻最为浓厚，几乎到了让人窒息的地步。

艾默里克没有和谁这么靠近过，他无法和泽菲兰保持安全的距离，他们都优秀，认真，积极向上，饱含年轻人特有的梦想和魅力，他有时觉得自己在看一面镜子，但事实上他们之间并没有那么多相同点。艾默里克被泽菲兰传染，心中有了一种谨慎过度的预感，他们间的共同处太多，完全的相异不会让他们分道扬镳，共同中细微的不同才会是致命的尖刺。想到这里，他突兀地觉得不安，泽菲兰抬手覆在他的脸颊上，打断了他的胡思乱想。他手心有一层汗。

“现在你可以睡个好觉了，艾默里克阁下。”泽菲兰似笑非笑道，“我暂且收下你的真心，明早再把它还给教皇陛下吧。”

艾默里克从浅眠中醒来，发现身上盖了一件衣服。有点旧的外套，穿了很多年，布料上有甜酒和木柴的味道，沾着他自己的体温。

房间里有床，想来还颇为柔软，他不肯睡，每天都坐在角落和衣而眠，守卫不敢强迫他。就算沦为阶下囚，他依旧是高高在上的神殿骑士团总骑士长。

他看向牢门外，泽菲兰站在那里，静静地看着他。

两人无言对视，艾默里克眼中蕴含着何等的悲痛与动摇，淬毒的针扎进他的心脏，一种比冰还要寒冷的东西让他无法开口，他无法用任何言语融化这层冰，因为他的敌人不是被冻结的泽菲兰，而是整个寒冬。

泽菲兰仅仅是无话可说。

艾默里克知道自己脸上是什么表情，在不是很久远的过去，他在泽菲兰脸上见到过。这段情谊持续的最后时间，泽菲兰对他避而不见，他的所有追问只换回来一句：“和您没有关系。”过往的温存，过往交心的夜谈，忽然烟消云散。泽菲兰不再和他交谈，连对视的次数都屈指可数，他们身居高位，事务缠身，再也没有共同语言。

这一刻艾默里克感受到了泽菲兰曾感受过的，背叛，欺瞒，挣扎，信仰的颠覆……他确定对方感受过这些，一种绵长的痛苦，甚至不剧烈，让他有思考的余地，对他来说更为残酷，因为真正强烈的痛苦都是有根源可循的，在所有一切都错误的伊修加德，没有任何一件事可以被称为根源，这片土地发生过的事都是错误的。一把钝刀切割他的心，当事实的洪流袭来，艾默里克尚有同伴作为后盾，泽菲兰却孤身一人，支撑他的只有信仰。因为骑士不该为自己谋福祉，骑士的剑应当永远指向教皇的敌人。

曾经他们站在同一个起点、有一样的梦想，他们面前的路是未知的，但正因为如此，未来才更让人充满信念和勇气。现在的艾默里克有了新的信仰，他面前是广阔的世界，是不断拓宽的道路，而泽菲兰的路已经走到了尽头。

庆祝泽菲兰就任苍穹骑士总长的那天，艾默里克见到了教皇赐给泽菲兰的武器，是他一贯使用的双手大剑，没有家纹，没有铭文，泽菲兰背着它，脊背挺直，表情淡然，他不再是那个羸弱的青年，他身姿挺拔，勤勉踏实，他完全配得上教皇的御赐。

艾默里克真心为他高兴，繁杂的礼节后，他问泽菲兰这把剑的名字，它看起来华丽高洁，像这位同僚正直的内心。而泽菲兰回答：

“它叫碎心。”


End file.
